Odyssey: The Story of LuciusMarcusAurelius
Odyssey: Chapter I. Genesis "The reign of Marcus Nerva Augustus and Trajan Nerva's rule marks a prosperous and peaceful time in all of the Roman Empire, stretching from the frozen mountains of Britannia to scorching sands of Syria. Among these conquered lands is the Province of Judea, in which a man is enlisted into the Cohortes Urbanae serving the city of the same name, that man would be "Lucius Invictus Aurelius", in his service he rises among his peers in wishes to become an officer, the Praefectus Urbanus "Jack Pompeius" betrays his men and Rome for an enemy organization that plans to seize the city and establish a revolt against the Empire." Odyssey: Chapter II. Wrath of the Barbarians "After the defeat of the Pompeius Revolt, Praefectus Urbanus Aurelius helped re-establish the Cohortes Urbanae after the loss of men and morale, his position has him become a Senator and a Politician, However, peace did not come immediatly as a new threat arose from the uncivilized horde, to retake the lands that were once theirs from the Roman Empire. This dangerous threat would be countered by legionnaires, and most specifically, a newly formed legion that would see Aurelius become its Legatus, and bring an end to the barbarian uprising." Odyssey: Chapter III. Downfall "The victory over the Barbarians grants Aurelius a Hero's welcome to Rome, however, during his absence, the political landscaped had shifted dramatically in favor of the Ulpians, who in disapproval of Augustus's Rule, have created a conspiracy against him to shift Rome to corruption at the favor of Emperor Trajan, with the creation of the Equites Paramilitary and the tensions rising between Augustus and Nerva, It plunges Rome into a Civil War between both factions, which has Aurelius do his best effort to defend against the forces of the Ulpians. Unfortunately for him, resistance is destroyed and the Coeccia Gens is massacred along with Augustus himself, leaving Aurelius at the mercy of the Titan." Odyssey: Chapter IV. Uprising "Being enslaved to fight as a Gladiator, Aurelius fights for his life to attempt to bring about an uprising against Emperor Trajan after his previous defeat. During his captivity, War still wages all around the Roman Empire, as Emperor Trajan takes control of the Senate, oppressing the People of Rome. Aurelius sees this as an opportunity to bring about a counter-attack against him, Gladiators and all kinds of enslaved folk, aswell as the oppressed Rebellions and those who were against Trajan's tyranny, join the effort in the Civil War that plagues the Roman Empire...." Odyssey: Chapter V. The Final Hour "War rages in Rome, thousands slaughtering each other like animals, these are the last moments of Trajan's Rule in Rome as the Rebellion begins gaining victories in exchange for tremendous casualties, The only hope to end the Civil War and bring stability of the Roman Empire is to deliver the Coup D'Grace to Emperor Trajan and his Heir themselves. After the loss of his most beloved Comrade, and thousands of men, will Aurelius find Solace in Revenge?" Odyssey: Epilogue "After the long and gruesome battle that he had waged, the Civil War finally came to a close and peace was restored to the Roman Empire. Even though there may still be enemies to destroy, Aurelius could finally rest after all he had endured, being crowned Emperor. And yet, the only person who didn't find Peace on the victorious side, was himself, he knows that a mountain of bodies, including his close Comrade, carved the path to his power." Written by LuciusMarcusAurelius better know as Herman